Glimpses from the Past and Future
by minamimegumi
Summary: NOW A 2-SHOT.  My first published fic.  One-shot exploring a what-if that popped into my head.  Take a certain character and place them in another series without messing up the canon.  SM/HP xover.  COMPLETE.  Please review?
1. Glimpses from the Past and Future

I own neither the characters nor the settings mentioned in this fic.

Glimpses from the Past and Future  
by minamimegumi

Wind rushes by as a bird glides through the air and into a train through an open window. The compartment's lone occupant offers the bird a bite of her sandwich, and hops onto her shoulder. It looks up startled, as it hears the girl's voice in its head.

I suppose you want to know who I am, right? That's not important at the moment. What IS important is that I am currently on a train, halfway across the globe, waiting to continue my assignment. My assignment, my torture... and the world's salvation. Why a member of group of young vigilantes needs to traverse the globe to fulfill another destiny, I'm still not sure. But here I am, and thanks to my background and mission, I have been placed in a group I should not, under any circumstances, have the right to claim membership in. I have been using my disguise powers to play the part of a girl years younger than my actual age, and I have had to change my behavior so no one would suspect me-after all how could one comport herself in a way that ran counter to the stereotyped persona of one's group, without arousing suspicion?

This is such an odd deviation from my usual life, and that is saying a lot. Since I was a young teenager, I have been battling various evils. I learned and honed my fighting skills the hardest way of all – "fight or die, and by the way, the whole world will come with you if you do die, without realizing why." And all while trying to be a typical student.

I look down at the odd clothing I have been forced to don, and let out another sigh. At least the Japanese uniforms were not as... out of place in everyday society. I stand and wander to the walkway to see if the lady with the candy cart is coming. She is not, so I turn to go back into my compartment. I hear footsteps stop behind me and a girl's voice rings out a friendly greeting.

I turn around and give a spacey greeting before returning to my own compartment, deep in thought. I hate to study, and yet my mission has forced me squarely into a group known for brilliant, inquisitive students. I keep pretending to be a certain friend in my mind, so I can keep my story straight. My friends are fighting to keeping our home safe and pursuing their own dreams, and here I am, stuck in a train car, watching a bunch of children go through growing pains to make sure they can defend themselves when the time comes. My mission is for the sake of my future post in life – I must learn to not react to everything, and it is a hard lesson indeed. I must watch things unfold and cannot interfere unless certain events outlined to me cannot happen without my direct interference.

To do this, I have assumed my new identity. The group I have been assimilated into is far more suited for my friend, the number one girl genius student in Japan. I have many friends back in Japan, some of which are reincarnated princesses of a long-gone empire. But all were expressly forbidden from accompanying and even contacting me. They have to keep our home safe, while waiting for the Great Ice to usher in the age of Crystal Tokyo. Thankfully, Chaos had been defeated several years prior, and the time I will spend on my assignment should be clear of any major external threats.

The future is not set in stone, and that is why I am here. This last push before the Great Ice is to be spent learning and ridding the world of internal threats that would prevent the rise of Crystal Tokyo. A few of us have been sent on separate assignments across the globe, supposedly to groom us for our roles in the future, and mine happens to be this. Those of us who had the desire to pursue specific careers have followed their dreams, and spend their time stationed in strategically beneficial locations – one is in Germany, studying medicine, and another is in France, studying to become a world-class chef. Whether these locations are beneficial to their own careers or to our future, I'm still not 100% sure. A core group remains in Tokyo to defend against any lingering threats from our past enemies. And of course, we have the advanced warning system, the soldier of time.

Now that little Hotaru has grown up, Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan have spent quite a lot of time traveling around the world to nip future threats in the bud, and aid those of us on assignments. But because of the level of espionage I have had to entrench myself in, they are unable to aid or contact me, even if they are in the area, and only scant miles away. I must be alone in this mission. No one is supposed to know exactly where I am, and those here do not know my true identity. Setsuna-chan has taken care of that. I have no backup. I left my communicator and henshin item at home, in fear of being discovered. All I have is my celestial power that I can hopefully tame well enough to use without transforming.

The train ride is now over and I depart from the train. The moon shines down on the Earth as I let myself get swept into the crowd in the rush as I contemplate what I am to do this year. Supposedly the one who will have to defeat the threat here is holding his own in the few skirmishes that have occurred, and it looks like he is well on his way to defeating the threat on his own. So all I am to do is keep a low profile, remain here and wait; wait until this threat has been suppressed; wait until the British magic community has achieved peace; wait until Harry Potter defeats Voldermort; wait until I am no longer needed as Hogwarts student Luna Lovegood; wait until the Great Ice freezes the world; wait until the ice melts away; wait until the Sailor Senshi assume the mantles of royalty once more; and wait until Crystal Tokyo needs its Queen.

The bird chirps and flies away, not even noticing that its memory of the past 45 minutes had been completely destroyed as the last traces of long, dark green tresses flow through an intricately carved doorway that disappears.

Author's Notes: This is meant to be a one-shot used as an exercise to explore a simple what-if. It can be placed smack into the middle of the HP canon plot and the tail end of SM canon with little to no problems, and that is the way it was meant to be. I'd like to see someone else's take on what happens if Cartman from South Park ever met one or more of the Weasleys from Harry Potter... :)

Edit: It has now been turned into a two-shot.


	2. From Whence the Future Cometh

From Whence the Future Cometh

By minamimegumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I just have an inquisitive mind that needed to explore the idea of Usagi Tsukino pretending to be Luna Lovegood.

It still surprises me how much more control I wield over my lunar powers than all the rest of my senshi do theirs. Not even Sailor Pluto, lone survivor of the Silver Millennium, has as tight a harness over her power as I do mine. But it is not their fault. They did not have to do what I did. They did not spend the time between Chaos' defeat and the advent of the Great Ice immersed in a society of magic users. They did not masquerade for nearly a decade as a student in the midst of a war zone. The time I spent in that world has changed me, for the better, and I am grateful it did.

The persona I assumed upon entry into that magical world was eventually assimilated into my own personality. Looking back on little Usa's trips into the past, it is no wonder that she did not recognize me as her own mother. I now strive to broaden my knowledge at every opportunity, and encourage all others to do so. How does one reconcile that image of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo with the below-average student who graduated from Juuban Municipal High? The breadth of my magical knowledge forced her to come to the conclusion that I had spent my formative years in the still-renowned British magical academy, and that I could not have been the Japanese heroine, Sailor Moon.

If I were to reflect further on the past, that second coming-of-age helped teach me quite a few lessons that I did not always have to learn the hard way. Thankfully my true identity was never discovered, though it wasn't from "constant vigilance" on my part. It took some quick thinking on my part to come up with some way to explain how I could see thestrals, before I settled on the story that everyone in that magical community is familiar with. I couldn't help but assume the name of my familiar, my mentor of so many years. I couldn't choose a different patronus form - it is my given name in this life: Usagi, a bunny. And I couldn't help but be near the forefront of the resistance when the war did escalate. It's just not in my nature to leave defenseless people to be slaughtered.

After the Great Ice thawed, not all wizards and witches in magical society were able to cope with the changes. Some were unable to be awoken, and others could no longer perform magic. Still others were so affected by the way others' magical auras touched theirs that they went insane, often killing themselves and those around them. At the time, it seemed like a good idea to take advantage of this chaos, and I used this brief period of turmoil to extricate "Luna Lovegood" from the British wizarding community. But now I'm not so sure of my decision.

I am supposed to grant an audience to one from that world late this afternoon. If she truly does know who I am, I hope she can understand what and why I did, or rather, did not do. I personally did not stop Voldemort, and this forced her to postpone her last year of schooling. I did not escape Malfoy Manor on my own. I did not prevent her from being tormented by Death Eaters. All I did was act as a normal magical person would act if under the same circumstances.

A voice rings from the security intercom, announcing my visitor. I take a deep breath and wait for her. She walks through the entrance to the throne room and stops in front of my throne. I vaguely hear the guard announce her name as she bows. I smile and greet her, careful to emphasize the Japanese pronunciation of her name. "Greetings, Mrs. Hermione Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Quit the act Luna, or Queen Serenity, whatever you want to call yourself now." Hermione's were featured scrunched up in an unreadable expression. My momentarily shocked expression gives way to a soft smile.

"When did you figure this out?" I ask.

She sighs and says "I figured it out about a year after you ascended to the throne, but I didn't want to confront you since no one else suspected. In fact, I wouldn't have bothered you, but Harry and Ginny's twins' seventeenth birthdays are coming up and they've wanted to hold a birthday party somewhere magnificent for quite a while. I wanted to surprise them by holding their party in your palace in England, and I was hoping you'd agree to it."

I smile. "I think I can do better. Why not have their birthday celebrations here? After all, they are the firstborns of the British wizarding world's savior," I finish wryly.

Hermione's eyes light up and she launches into a long-winded speech of gratitude and a laundry list of things she's started to plan out. I wait for her to run out of breath before I gently butt in. "I'll let you host their birthday party here if you agree to fill me in on what has been happening in England. I left so suddenly and I'm afraid I've begun to lose track of everyone there over the years. "

She presses her lips together. "About that, why did you disappear when the wizarding community was in chaos? Why didn't you let anyone know you were alive and safe? Where are your twins? And," she glances up at my odango with an odd look on her face, "why is your hair always like that now?"

I laugh softly at the last question. "My hair is in the style of my ancestors. I've always had it up like this, except when I traveled to England. As for why I disappeared, it was always my destiny to rule, and it was my destiny to remain in your magical world long enough to learn, and to make sure that your enemy was eventually destroyed. I was bound to not interfere and was forbidden from directly engaging in combat, until I could fight with the skills I learned from your world. I thought it would be easier to leave your world ignorant of how, years ago, their Queen could have prevented much heartache and death, if she had but disobeyed a single order and broken an oath placed upon her most cherished possessions: the lives of her family and friends. If I had killed Voldemort before he rose to power again, the wizarding world would not have learned a much-needed lesson in tolerance."

Sadness mixed with understanding fills Hermione's eyes as she understands the full impact. I continue, "This was the hardest lesson I have ever had to learn. I had to learn to watch and look at the big picture, rather than reacting to the initial impact. Tolerance is what has turned the magical and non-magical societies into this final utopia we are now living in, but it had to come with a price. The hardest lessons always do. The initial acceptance of muggleborns by all magic society is what lead to their tolerance and eventual acceptance of muggles, and later, the integration of the two societies back into one. As for the twins, they were never really there."

Upon seeing her confused expression, I quickly continue. "The twins were nothing more than constructs, fueled by pure lunar magic. I kept their spells going only until I left England. When I left, they vanished." I paused, momentarily saddened by the unexpected emotional side-effects of pretending to be a mother to two magically-created children.

"Now, getting back to this party - you must swear not to divulge my identity as Luna Lovegood, and you are forbidden from revealing how you know me. Tell the twins that I am simply allowing their party to be held here as gratitude for their father's actions which helped to lead to the utopia we are now enjoying." She nods before spending the next three hours telling me about the twin's antics at school, the next generation of children, the jobs that various schoolmates began after my unannounced departure, and the new staff at Hogwarts.

After thanking me profusely, she bids me farewell. I am glad to see that Hermione understands me, and does not harbor any ill will towards me. The Potter twins will get a grand birthday party, and my secret will remain safe. I stand from my throne and walk out to the gardens that Makoto so carefully keeps. I look up at the moon and smile as it baths me in its beams of light. All is right in this world.

Author's Note: I thought the previous chapter was to remain a simple oneshot, but upon the suggestion that Jay FicLover kindly supplied, I have now added a final chapter to wrap up the loose ends and give a proper conclusion.


End file.
